Elizabeth Mably vs. Charles Bonaparte
Elizabeth Mably and Charles Bonaparte have fought in the main Freezing manga and in the second season Freezing anime Combatants First Encounter Timeline placement The fight between Elizabeth Mably and Charles Bonaparte occurs during the E-Pandora Rebellion Arc. *Chapters:71 - 77 *Episodes: 8 - 9 Battle Synopsis *Winner: Elizabeth Mably When Satellizer L. Bridget, Rana Linchen, Amelia Evans, Kazuya Aoi and Elizabeth Mably begin their rebellion against the Chevalier, they are attacked by Charles and Citroen, and the Pandora threatens to kill them for treachery. Recalling that Charles killed Gina Papleton, Amelia begins to Novalize until Elizabeth stops her. She orders the Amelia and her underclassman to move forward and help Amelia escape while she battles Charles. Charles asserts that Elizabeth has no chance against her, but Elizabeth asserts that she does not need to win; she just needs to keep her there. Charles immediately starts with a Typhoon Tempest, but only slaps her opponent. Charles' copies, despite the incredible numbers, are revealed to have the same mass and Andre cannot freeze them while defending against Citroen's neutralization. Andre defeats Citroen's Freezing, and Elizabeth attacks with an Accel Turn, but Charles dodges and punches her several times. Elizabeth becomes enraged. Not only has Charles not deployed her Volt Weapon, she is only landing light blows, ridiculing her. Elizabeth attempts a volley of aerial lasers, but Charles controls five clones with Division Shower dodging the lasers effortlessly. Elizabeth indicates her location negates any GPS signals for her "SSS" Volt Weapon, so she has to perform her own firing calculations. When Charles moves to end the fight, Andre pushes his stigma stop Charles' Tempest clones, never wanting her see his Pandora lose. Burning to win, Elizabeth assaults Charles with a flurry of lasers, but she emerges unharmed, glowing with the new Vital Signal Type Pandora Mode. The new mode renders all of Elizabeth's lasers useless. Charles draws her Vibrato Hell and pierces Elizabeth, who refuses to admit defeat. She releases more lasers, but Charles' barrier blocks it. Charles gets into a discussion about justice, rejecting Elizabeth's as something to maintain appearances. The battle cuts to Charles' childhood, first encounter with Marks Spencer, and her decision to become a Pandora. After the flashback, Charles continues her monologue against an unresponsive Elizabeth, who begins to doubt herself upon hearing Charles' equally grounded justice. Andre, who has also been listening, does not care about Charles' justice and will fight to always uphold Elizabeth's. He performs an Omnidirectional Freezing and insists that his lady stands. Elizabeth rises and attacks with a Tempest Turn, but Citroen neutralizes the Freezing around Charles, allowing her to dodge and pierce Elizabeth's midsection. She calmly orders Andre to hold his Freeze for thirty seconds. Citroen is brought to his knees, and Charles warns Elizabeth to save her Limiter. Elizabeth aligns her weapon to have them inches away from Charles' midsection, lucky that Chalres has not deployed her clones. Her unleashes her strongest attack Volt Longinus, which shatters the Pandora Mode's Anti-Nova barrier and pierces Charles, who falls in defeat. Aftermath Charles brags that the fight was meaningless, so Elizabeth earned a meaningless victory at the cost of her Novalizing Limiter, no less. Elizabeth loses her normally calm composure and berates Charles for believing that certain values and justice bear more merit than others, and she has no right to determine whether or not this fight was meaningless. Elizabeth admits that she hated this victory, for her Limiter is now risking death; however, she promises to save Andre and leaves with him and after advising Charles to protect what she loves in the future. The battle rendered Elizabeth and Charles unable to participate in the 11th Nova Clash. Andre risks losing his eyesight, and Elizabeth does not want a new Limier, so she temporarily retires from being a Pandora, despite Chiffon's death. She believes Ticy Phenyl is more than capable of leading West Genetics. Finally, Elizabeth and Charles' clash of beliefs influences Charles rage against Team Arnett, who loyally followed Elizabeth. When Charles badmouths Elizabeth in front of Attia Simmons, the girls fight leaving Attia in a critical condition again after a clash of beliefs where Elizabeth's beliefs still prove superior. Charles' rage is met by Arnett's, and none of them find peace until after the 12th Nova Clash, where Charles is forced to see Amelia's position when she was about to lose Roxanne Elipton to Rana Linchen. Trivia Category:Battles